The Keeper After the Snitch
by arrabella135
Summary: Alice Hexum is forced to marry under the new Marriage law. Follow her through her story of love lost and gained and her way though the magical world. I do not own anything Harry Potter related, only Alice Hexum.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Hexum wasn't an ordinary girl, but she wasn't extraordinary. She had a respectable job as assistant to the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement in the Department of Law. In the recent year, Minister Shacklebolt has been combining departments for both effectiveness and budget. The war ended the Ministry, and held a lot of vacant spots from Voldemort's supporters fleeing or being sent to Azkaban. These new openings allowed her to raise up through the ranks fairly quick. Her department now held not only enforcers, but also the Aurors. She sat at her desk waiting, staring at the floo next to her desk. The new minister set up a small headquarters for the law department for easier access around the country. In order for an agent to go out into the field, she had to sign them in and out of duty. Currently she had 3 men who were supposed to be back an hour ago. She stares at the clock. Five more minutes and she will alert the head. As she thinks this, the office door behind her opened up and head of department and chief walks out.

"Miss Hexum, what are you doing here? You don't normally stay this late into the evening. I thought you had plans with those twin friends of yours. It is Monday after all" Mr. McCaw said as he looked down on her drawing flowers on her sketch pad.

"I do have plans sir, but right now we still have three in the field. They were supposed to be back an hour ago; Millen, Jensen, and Benson. They were supposed to be doing a routine at the Leanny's place since the disturbance last week. I was about to come get you if they didn't report in another five minutes." She said nervously.

"The three of them? I'll go get Crowven in recovery and we'll put together a search-" The head was cut off by two men walking through the floo with another in between them being held up.

"OI Alice, ya wunt known what 'it us. The Leanny's had a bleedin' flower bed full of devils snare. Ol Benson 'ere needs ta go ta Saint Mangos ta see a 'ealer just in case." He said, plopping Benson on the chair.

"'Ello Director. Fancy meetin' ya 'ere," Miller said looking up.

"I'll get it all sorted. Director, you go have dinner with your wife." Alice said sweetly. She was just happy they were all alive.

"Now Jensen, take Benson over to the Healers via the floo. You know the routine. Any paper work that comes out of it, send to my desk. I'll take care of it in the morning." Alice commanded. "And Millen here, will explain why a simple routine ended up in a hospital visit."

As she stepped though the fire place of the twins place, late from handling the chaos the three rookies caused her, she took of her coat and yelled though the small flat. "Fred, George where are you? I don't smell food! It's your turn to cook!" She kicked off her shoes and made her way into the Monday night they normally made a very strong point to get together and eat dinner. Some weeks it is the only night they see each other, some weeks it's the 20th time they see each other. There in the kitchen she sees the twins staring at a book, one holding a pot and ladle and the other holding carrots.

"What are you two doing? Have you forgotten how to read?" Alice asked looking confused. Normally they try to cook and then she decides it's not edible and they end up at the pub in muggle London to eat and drink the night away.

"Well we were trying to follow a recipe-" George started holding the pot in his hand.

"But were already stumped" Fred continued.

Alice went over and looked at the book and saw the recipe was for chicken Marsala.

"Do you guys have chicken?"

"No." They said unanimously

"Do you have milk?"

"No."

"Do you have pasta?"

"No."

"Then how on earth do you plan on making this?"

"Well, we thought we had everything. It didn't occur to us to go to the market." Fred said. "Why don't we forget this and go to Lucky's?"

The drinking is starting early tonight.

"Fine idea brother." George said, following him out the door.

Alice sighed and put herself back together and followed them out the front door.

She woke up in the morning like it was every other day, except today she had a slight hang over. She went to her kitchen and made herself breakfast. Then she had her first cup of coffee for the day, then she had the feeling she would be drinking more coffee today than normal. Sitting there at her table sipping, she opens up the Daily Prophet and reads:

 **Minister Announces Marriage Law Reinstated**

" _Minister Shacklebolt announced this morning the newly reinstated marriage law will be in effect starting at twelve noon. At that time, all eligible witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five will be required to marry if not already married. The cause of this law is to stop the traditional inbreeding of pure bloods that have in recent years caused social disorder. By having pureblood and-"_

Alice couldn't read anymore, marriage law? She was most defiantly in the eligible age range. twenty years old was right in the range. Folding the paper down, she got up and walked out her front door. She'll talk to her boss about this when she gets to work!

Walking in the main entrance was a feat this day, mainly because it seemed like a lot of people are in an uproar about the law. Understandably, Alice thought. The last thing she wanted right now was to get married. And now she will have to find herself a husband and quickly too! What if she doesn't like the man, what if she just rushes in with the first guy who asks her? What if-her thoughts are interrupted.

"Alice, please come into my office." She looked up and the director was speaking to her.

"Yes sir." She replied in a hurry.

Walking into his office she sat down in the seat across from the director's desk.

"Alice, you have been a very fine assistant up till today and I plan on keeping you around at the ministry. Now as you may have heard from the paper this morning, the minister has brought back a very old law called the marriage law. Being the head of the Department of Law, I'm going to find myself very, very busy over the next few months, seeing as the law will be falling into my jurisdiction. Now as my assistant, I am going to have to rely heavily upon you, and for that reason I have secured your letter with your match for you. I am also giving you the next two weeks off paid to get your head around this and to meet your new husband. I will be having one of the ladies who is exempt from the law-because she is married-do your work while you are gone. Then after that, you will be back here full steam ahead. Take the rest of the day off, you understand?" The Director stated, handing her a thick envelope. The look he gave her said no questions, leave. She said her thank you and apperated straight to the twin's apartment. Walking in, she looks at Fred who is just eating his breakfast-the twins open their shop at nine, compared to Alice who had to be at the ministry by seven-reading the paper. She watches his face as it goes from confused to angry to flat out furious.

"George, get out here and read this load of crap!" Fred hollers to his brother and then looks up noticing that Alice was in the room for the first time.

"Alice, have you read this?" Fred asked, holding the paper. Alice nods.

"Freddie, what's the Issue baby? Another crazy article about Potter?" George asks walking out in just in his jeans. Seeing Alice in the room, he walks by and gives her a kiss on the cheek as a good morning.

"They have reinstated the marriage law!" Fred says angry as his brother's jaw drops to the ground.

"They counldn't! That law was barbaric!" George says, spitting out his freshly brewed coffee.

"They did, and it seems I'm the first to get my letter. The director gave it to me this mornin' and I can't believe they're doing this." Alice says holding up her packet.

"Well then dear, open it up let us see so we can see what lunacy the Minister is trying to pull." Fred says more serious then he normally is.

 _Dear Miss Alice Marie Hexum,_

 _I am here to inform you that you qualify for the new passed marriage law. Under the law, any qualified witch or wizard from the ages of seventeen and twenty-five will be subject to a match by the ministry. The ministry will acknowledge any engagements announced within twenty-four hours of receiving this notice. Using old and complex magic, every person will be paired with their match and will be under compliance of the following rules:_

 _1\. Within twenty-four hours of being notified of your match, you must make contact with said person._

 _2\. Within two weeks a date must be set for the wedding._

 _3\. All couples must be married by a Ministry Officiant; Officiants will comply with MOST traditional family wedding practices._

 _4\. All couples must be married by the 31st of December of this year._

 _5\. All couples will have two years to produce two magical children._

 _6\. All couples have five years from date of marriage to have three magical children in total._

 _7\. Any infidelity or unwillingness to comply will result in your wand being snapped and being exiled to the muggle world._

 _8\. Of " blood types" will not be matched with other blood types._

 _9\. Must be proven by a St. Mungo's Healer in order to be opted out of the law._

 _10\. If requested, a new partner is not granted._

 _11\. Law is effect to all English, Scottish, and Irish born witches and wizards regardless of country of current residence._

 _12\. Upon wedding the marriage must be consummated within seventy-two hours as shown by you ministry bands you will receive._

 _13\. Couples with one or both partners at Hogwarts will be subject to marriage but will be given an extension on children._

 _14\. Veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts will be given one year extension on children._

 _15\. The law is also applicable to all witches and wizards who are foreign and choose to remain in the country._

 _Thank you very much for your cooperation. On the next page, you will see who you match is!_

"So who did you get stuck with? Who's the poor bloke?" George asked, trying to keep mood light.

Alice just looked at him, the person on her paper couldn't be right. She only met him a few times at school, not to mention he was two years older than she was. They did fight together at Hogwarts when the battle was happening. She had seen him fight, she had seen him and Longbottom carry the body of a sixteen year old who should not have been there fighting. At least she knew she wasn't getting paired with a deatheater. But her halfblood self was being paired with a pureblood. As far as she knew, they had nothing in common. She barely knew what he looked like when he wasn't covered in his, or others, blood. And now she was being told she had to marry him? To have children with this man. Who is to say he will be a good father?

"Earth to Alice. Who did you get? "Fred said, knocking on her head softly.

"Oliver Wood."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver Wood." Alice said, looking at the paper.

"Oliver Wood? THE Oliver Wood? Gryffindor Quidditch captain? Keeper for Puddlemore United Oliver Wood?" Fred asked looking at her trying to get a confirmation. The twins knew Oliver and they knew Alice.

"Yes Fred, though I don't exactly know how many wizards are named Oliver Wood so I will have to presume that it is the same man. It says here I can find him at 427 Downton Road in Renton, Vale of Leven, Scotland." Alice said looking down at the paper. Scotland huh? She must admit that the Scotts do know how to make a man, but Renton? She didn't have the slightest idea where that was.

"Freddie, that is Oliver's Address…and lucky for us we know where he lives. And when he gets done with practice we will take you there, Verity can watch the shop for an hour whilst we drop you off." George said, trying to keep himself composed. He didn't like this marriage law one bit. As he said that, an owl flew in and dropped two letters down. It was a Ministry owl.

"Looks like you two got your letters as well. Go on, open them up and let's see. Then you boys open your shop and I'll have to go see my parents. My father is going to go mad." Alice said, amused by the horror stricken look on the twins faces as they picked up their letters. Slowly opening them, they read down, trying to see if anything was different from Alice's seeing as they were Purebloods. George got to the bottom of his looked at his 2second sheet and a look of relief came across his face.

"Oi! I got Angelia! I guess this will stop me from having to pop the question now wont it! Least I know we get on well! Who'd ya get Freddie? Can't be that bad by the looks of your face, she may as well been!" George said in a happy mood. Everyone knew that George and Angie were starting to get serious and the talk of a potential marriage was in the air. This just settled the debates.

"I got Hermione Granger mate. Ron's going to KILL me!" Fred said exasperated. Alice couldn't help stiffen a giggle. She assumes they haven't heard that Hermione and Ron broke up about a month ago on good terms. Ron was now dating Lisa Warren, a Muggle born from Ravenclaw.

"Oh Fred! Ron and Hermione broke up ages ago! Your mum will be very happy though! She's been writing me saying she worries Hermione will never join the Weasley family. Though now she may be a bit upset I wasn't paired with one of you two buffoons. When does Oliver finish practice? "Alice asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Oh right, it's the off season so around two. We'll take you over to his house around three and then we can all meet here for dinner. Sound like a plan?" George asked, distracted with his twin who now had his head on the table.

"Sounds good. I'll just leave you two to it then. I'll see you at three." Alice disappeared into the floo and appeared at her parents' house.

Her parents had a respectable house in a muggle suburb of London. It was two stories and had a beautiful garden. There she saw her mother planting some herbs. A breeze came by and the smell of honey suckle filled her nostrils and she was home. She was home and about to tell her parents she was getting married to man she had never truly met. Her father was a wizard and her mum's a muggle but when they fell in love her father left most of the wizarding world behind in order to be with her. During her childhood, she was exposed to magic just not as some children are. She had a child's broom and helped her father brew potions he made for the local Apothecary, but she also went to muggle primary school and watched tv. Taking a deep breath in, she opened the gate and walked forward calling out for her mother.

"Mum I'm home!" Alice yelled out to her mother. She had headphones in.

"Alice dear, what a pleasant surprise! What do we owe the pleasure so early in the morning?" Her mother asked, taking off her gloves. She looked at Alice with her brilliant blue eyes that they shared and her honey hair blowing in the breeze.

"Well mum, have you or dad read the Daily Prophet yet today?" She asked nervously, thinking they may already know.

"Of course not honey, we stopped our subscription to them during the war. The political nonsense going about." Her mother replied with a slightly more concerned look on her face.

"Well, is daddy home? I need to speak with the both of you, it's very important."

"Yes he is love, lets go inside to speak. Have you had breakfast yet? Though it is nearing lunch time, coffee or tea?" Her mother asked, though she knew the answer. Ever since her daughter was young she never liked tea, always preferred her coffee. Alice followed her mother inside the house into the living room where her father was reading a book.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Her father asked looking at her over his glasses, piercing her with his green eyes.

"She has something important to tell us Jackson, let's go into the kitchen to have something to drink." Her mother said leading the way to the kitchen. Alice sat down with her father in the breakfast nook as her mother prepared the drinks. She loved her parents and felt it was very important she tell them about this immediately.

"So Alice, what is this all about?" Her father asked while her mother handed him his tea.

"As you know I work for the ministry of magic. You also know I work as the assistant to the Director of Magical law enforcement. This morning the Minister announced a new law. This law is requiring all unwed witches and wizards to marry. By the end of this year. With the witch or wizard of the ministry's choosing." Alice said as fast as possible. Things like this is why it was so easy for her father to leave this world.

"What! That law-that law-" Her father started, "You will not be obeying that law! You will find yourself a nice muggle and marry them when you're good and ready to!"

"If I do not comply, they snap my wand" Alice said quietly. She should have met Oliver and then did this part.

"Snap your wand…there any way out of it?" Her mother asked her. She knew that to a witch or wizard their wand was an extension of themselves and losing their wand, losing the ability to do magic, was like losing your soul.

"No, my boss pulled me in and explained to me that he was going to give two weeks of to get situated and then he is going to need my help with this whole ordeal. I got the name of the person I am to marry." Alice said uncomfortably. She knew she never asked if she could get out of it, she just accepted the situation the way it was. Could she get out of it? No, every other wizard is going to be paired up, the dating scene is going to be miserable if she opted out.

"Well, while I get lunch ready why don't you tell us who the man you will marry is." Her mother was trying to accept the situation.

"His name is Oliver Wood, and he is the ke-" Alice Began

"He is the Keeper for Puddlemore United and was just named Captain. He also was named Britain's most eligible bachelor." Jackson answered simply.

"How did you know that?" His daughter asked in surprise at his knowledge. She knew he liked Quiddich, but she didn't think he liked it that much.

"I read. "He replied.

After their discussion on her new marriage to be, they had an enjoyable lunch. She is going to have to remember to take more time to visit her parents. After all, she is very lucky to still have hers. She knew so many people who had lost their parents as the result of the war. She knew Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's god son, had lost his parents during the battle. After the lunch she said her farewells and aparated to the twins flat. It was almost three and they were going to introduce her to her new husband to be.

"Hey guys, ready?" She asked walking through the front door.

"You know, we've been thinking. We think-"George started.

"We're going to run away to Europe or the Americas. Escape this law." Fred said grinning.

"All three of us." George finished.

"No you're not because no matter how far we get your mother will find us, and didn't you read your letter? It said ANY BORN witch or wizards so like Charlie? He was born here, he is still subject to the law. So let's go so I can get this over with!" Alice said grabbing their coats.

Arriving in front of Oliver's house via side along was terrifying, she had never aperated that far away before. She stood there looking at the front door of the humble home. It was on the Scottish hillside with the forest surrounding it. She knocked on the door and heard shuffling.

"'old on ya hackit twins. I told ya I 'ad to shower after practice!" The man behind the door screamed. Finally opening the door. And there she saw him. Oliver Wood standing in a towel wet from being freshly showered. He stood a handsomely six foot four with auburn brown hair and bright green eyes. His body was sculpted as you could see every muscle down his body. His wide shoulders suited his frame amazingly. He stood there watching as the young woman he has never met study him as he held his towel around his waist. He looks behind her and see's the meddling twin friends of his. When he made eye contact they smiled.

"Oliver, meet Alice Hexum, your fiancé'" Fred said loudly.

"And now we leave you! Dinner is at eight at mum's Alice! Bring Oliver." George said turning with his twin. In a pop, they were gone.

Oliver looked at the girl, blue eyes with bright red hair. She could almost pass as a Weasley, but her last name was….Hexum? He thought it over as he noticed her height: a short five foot one, her frame slender and soft.

"What can I do for ya, lass?" Oliver said in his rough Scottish accent.

"Have you seen the paper Oliver? Or check your mail?" Alice asked, hoping he didn't think she was a crazed fan.

"No, I haven't yet."

"Well, I think you should go check your mail at least, please. I'll wait here while you do. You won't be happy most likely. But like I said, my name is Alice Hexum. When you read your letter from the ministry you will see why this was important." Alice replied. She watched the attractive Scotsman walk into his home and come back out with an open letter she recognized at the letter from the ministry. His face went from angry to even angrier as he cussed under his breath in Celtic. Then he went to the second page that held her name. At this moment he just stared. He went from staring at the paper to staring at her like her couldn't believe what he was reading. He was going to be forced to marry this gorgeous girl. He could have gotten it worse, she could have been a deatheater.

"You're Alice Hexum." He asked looking at her.

"Yep, and you're Oliver Wood."


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTN: A/N So in case anyone was wandering this is going to be sort of a romance story. I really don't intend for it to have that much "Action" in it like the reg. Books. This is going to follow much more of the romance ups and downs of Oliver and Alice and there story of love and growing of their family. I would love for people to tell me if something doesn't make sense or if it doesn't flow right for any reason so I can go in and correct it. I spend days thinking about how everything should go and then I type it in the middle of the night. Aka its 3 am right now, so I miss a lot of things or it makes sense to me but maybe not to you. Thank you!**

"So…do you want to come in I guess?" Oliver asked standing at the door. He was still holding the letter dressed in only his towel. His hair was already starting to dry.

"I would, but I would also like it if you would put on some clothes please." Alice said staring at the almost naked body of Oliver. He looked down at himself realizing he is still in a towel. Embarrassed, he ran upstairs to change as Alice made her way to the living room. She sat on the comfy couch and looked around. The home is just that, homey. There are little decorations everywhere and the warm blues and reds from the lights bouncing off things made the room feel cozy. She noticed a flag that says 'Puddlemoore United'. They must be his favorite team.

"Sorry about that, I thought it was going to be those blasted twins and not a lass. Speaking of, how do you know them devil bastards?" Wood asked as he looked at Alice. He was walking down the steps pulling a black T-shirt over his head. His tone had a, not hatred, but an annoyed tone. Like he didn't care much for the twins.

"They're my best friends since Hogwarts." Alice said carefully. She loved the twins, they were friends ever since they met on the train in first year. She hoped very hard this man liked them, if he was to be her husband. The twins meant everything to her. "Do you not like them?"

"Oh I like them fine enough. Damn good beaters they are. A right pain in the arse, though. They're your best friends? I wasn't aware of them havin' any friends 'sides themselves or that Lee Jordan in the same year." Oliver looked at her curiously. What kind of woman can handle the twins? He himself was on the verge of strangling them himself when he was captain after spending most evenings with them. He sat down across from her on the couch. He found it odd she sat in the lounge chair so there was no way he could sit next to her. Most times he has to sit there so he didn't have to sit next to the women his mother brings over for him to meet. _I guess this solves that issue for mam it seems,_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Oh, I didn't play part of a lot of their antics. I didn't want to get involved myself. I kept pretty hidden at Hogwarts, nose in a book and eyes on them trying to keep them from being expelled. But yes, they are friends. What about you? How do you know them? Who is your best friend?" Alice asked, trying to get somewhere. She just met this man a few minutes ago and this morning was told she must marry him. She should get to know her new soon to be husband.

"I was captain of the Quiditch team there at the school. I must've just missed ya. We were in the same house. Their older brother Percy is actually my best mate." He was on guard. He didn't like this law and hadn't had time to get his head around it to calm down before this witch started firing questions at him. Though if she is as nervous as he was, the lass is just looking for something to say.

"Oh, now I kinda remember you, I was also in Gryffindor. Percy is your friend? I wonder how I never knew you before, do you spend a lot of time at the Weasleys?" She asked wondering. She knew Percy and knew he had a stick shoved so far in his arse that you could hang a flag on it. If this was his best mate….what kind of guy did that make Oliver?!

Oliver saw the scrunched up face she made when he mentioned Percy. He could imagine what kind of person he was being made up to be with his mere association with the ministry man. For some reason he felt compelled to defend himself. But what came out instead was the awkward end to that conversation.

"Er nae really, no. I uh…" He muttered.

"Oh." Was all he heard Alice say.

They sat there in awkward silence. Alice didn't know what she was doing. Sitting in this room with a man she just met. Trying to get to know him. She looked at the watch her parents gave her for her seventeenth birthday. As a witch it was tradition to receive a watch for your seventeenth. But as a half muggle her parents gave her a simple muggle time piece to remind her of both roots. Looking at the watch now she saw it was only 4:16. They weren't expected at the Weasley's for at least another two hours. She didn't even know if he wanted to eat dinner there. Would be very odd an all.

"Well dinner is at the Weasley's in two hours if you want to join, in all honestly I have no idea what to do from here. I just know I was told I have to meet you within twenty-four hours of the letter. Other than that, I haven't gotten the bloodiest idea. I didn't want to get married yet." Alice said standing up. She was losing all her calm now and just wanted a cup of hot coco at home.

"Hold on there, why don't we figure out the day we should get married at least? We have to report that to the ministry ASAP and then to our families. Who will have a lot o' wedding to be attendin'. That is if your family if as the law doon allow blood status to mix an all. Then we can go to dinner. And a cup of coffee at this little place I know. Call it our first date." Oliver suggested. He doesn't know why but he feels a strong compulsion to this women. To not let her go anywhere he isn't.

"I guess, but do you have coco?" Alice asked questionably. He was acting odd. As odd as someone can be when you first met them. Two weeks to set a date. And setting it now and rather later will assure them to have the ministry official available when they want and not get the last pickings.

"I do, how do you take it?" He asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Just point me in the direction and I'll make it. I'll make your tea too, if you want." Alice asked. She was weird when it came to her coco, she liked it a very peculiar way and only that way. She preferred to just make it herself. She followed Oliver to the kitchen and he pulled out the necessary items to make the drinks. He took a seat and watched her work. Silently watching her boil the water for his tea and the milk for her coco.

"How do you like your tea Oliver?" She asked taking the tea leaves out of the drink. After two years of Divination with Trelawney she did not keep the leaves in tea anymore.

"Bit o' milk bit o' sugar if ya mind." Oliver replied still watching her. She pulled out the tea leaves and gave him his tea with everything in it. What he didn't tell her was he liked both things to be even perfectly. He brought the tea to his lips and took a sip. It was perfect. He had never had a cup of tea so perfect that he didn't make. He smiled. She took a seat next to him at the table and inhaled her coco. She looked across at the tall man and asked,

"So what day do you want this to happen? It's already July and we have to be married by the end of December. And December is far too cold in Britain to get married."

"How about the end of September? September 19th is a good day. It is two months away, plenty of time to plan and it would be still warm enough outside. Also all the kids will be returned to Hogwarts which will mean a shorter guest list." Oliver wanted something small. He didn't need the media to get wind of the date. He also wanted time to get used to being married before he started practice back up on October 1st.

"Hmmmmm sounds good to me. Do you have any idea were we could have it? My Parents live in a muggle home so they wouldn't have the space and Mrs. Weasley has six weddings to plan. Does the wizarding world have banquette halls?" Alice asked him but really was talking to herself. She wanted simple. Nothing over the top or expensive. She knew she didn't have too much funds and defiantly didn't want to ask her parents or Oliver. It is normally the bride's family that takes care of the expense of the wedding.

"We could have it at my folk's house, they have a gazebo by the lake. I think it would be nice." Oliver said thinking of his child hood home. His parents would love nothing more than to host there only son's wedding at their estate.

"Oliver, what is your schedule like? I am off for the next two weeks and then I have to go back to work, I was wondering if we could spend time together to get to know one another." Alice asked looking into her mug.

"I don't go back to work till October 1st. We get July, August, and September off every year if we don't make the National team." Oliver said of handedly. Everyone knew Quidditch season. Why ask?

"National Team?" Alice asked confused.

"Aye, I play professional Quidditch don't cha know? Tha' why there is so much Puddlemore United things 'roun' here. I'm the Keeper." Oliver said surprised. He thought everyone knew who he was by now. Who doesn't follow Quidditch? It's only the best thing to come out of wizardry!

"No I didn't know. I don't follow the sport much." Alice said with the red creeping up her cheeks. That explains all the blue and red. Gryffindor and Puddlemore. His two loves obviously. _I think my dad said something about the team earlier this morning?_ Alice thought to herself. He is going to think what I do is a load of crap next to a sports star!

"Don't pay attention? How do you not pay attention to the greatest thing to come about? And what do you do that keeps you away from the most amazing sport of all time?" He asked amazed that someone out there doesn't like Quidditch. It's been the only thing he could think about since he was a kid.

"I am the Assistant to the Director of the Department of Law Enforcement. And before you ask no I didn't know about this law until this morning. It is all new to me as well. I just never cared much for the sport. Just people flying around on broomsticks to catch silly balls." Alice said in defense. How can anyone be so obsessed with a silly sport like that?

"I'll change yer mind lass you can bet on it. Now isn't it time te go the the Weasleys and eat dinner?" Oliver said with a smile. He will show her how amazing the sport is.

"After you, Oliver Wood."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice walked in through the fire place of the Burrow and saw everyone was already home. She did notice the air was a bit heavy. She walked over to where the girls were standing by the stairs. There she saw Angelina Johnson, Fleur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and a girl she has never met before.

"Hey Alice! No one told us you were coming to dinner! How are you?" Angelina asked her. Out of all the girls she was the one that Alice knew best, from sleeping in the same dorm as her for seven years.

"I'm doing fine Ang, same as anyone stuck with the law, but you got lucky! Getting to stay with your George, bet you're exited!" Alice said smiling warmly at the tall girl.

"Oh yes! We've been talking about marriage for a few months now and I guess this stops him from having to pop the question or for me to say no! haha" Ang said with the velvet like laugh. "Poor Hermione here though is beside herself, can't figure out what the ministry was thinking putting Fred and her together. Honestly, I see it. Fred's a drifter and Hermione is his anchor. Now only if she can see it."

"Angie, it's not like I don't like the man, I do! But I never saw him as the marriage type you know. Nor do I like the idea of being forced to marry! I don't think him and I have ever held down a proper conversation to be honest but I guess I have no choice now." The bushy haired girl said. Everyone thought that her and Ron were meant to be but after the war they tried dating but they could never get over there sister/brother relationship." Ron doesn't know yet that I got matched with his brother. He would probably kill both of us and have himself a right 'ol fit.

"Then tonight you better be good with your aperation because mum is wanting everyone to announce who they have been paired with so she can start planning weddings and meeting in-laws. I got very lucky though, I've got Harry." Ginny said now putting her attention on Alice "I won't have to worry about his family, just my nutballs. Oh by the way Alice, this is Lisa Tiff. She got matched with Charlie, can you believe it?" Ginny pointed to the small Blonde with a pixie hair style and a pin point nose. She had large green eyes and a smile larger than the moon.

"Ello mate, Lisa Tiff like this one said. Ya know Charlie? I've been working with 'im at the rez as the ministry lesion. Never gave 'im a glance till I saw my letter. Boss decided may be a good time to take all the vacation I've been saving up to come 'ome. Got here this afternoon." Lisa said shaking Alice's hand.

"Alice, who did you get? It must be one of the brudders. Iz zet Percy?" Fleur said, bouncing a one year old Victorie. Alice went to pick up her sort of niece before commenting.

"He should be here, he followed me though the floo I thought. Where are the boys?" Alice said holding Victorie. Walking out to the front yard, down the path to the part of the yard she heard screaming, she saw him. Not even ten minutes here and he is on a broom stick in the air. Playing chaser on Fred and Bill's team he was flying through with the ball trying to get a goal past Ron. Everyone decided to try to split up the best players the best they could and not allow Oliver to take the roll. He does seem to get along with everyone well, Alice realized as he casually joked with all the bothers. Even Harry Potter himself seemed to like the girls stop and look into the that moment Ginny Squints to make out the figure and mutters;

"Bloody hell! Is that Oliver Wood? You got matched with him? You don't even like Quidditch!" Looking at Alice all the girls gasp. Knowing who he is from being either in the same house as him or fighting the war with him they were astonished. This is the last person they had in mind for her. At that moment Oliver takes notice of the girls and sees Alice standing there with a baby on her hip. The child is clinging to her tightly and looks to be about one year old. Is it hers? "Oi Oliver watch ou-" He heard Harry say but after that he just fell to the ground with everything going black.

Alice watched what happened and screamed. She watched as the quaffel hit Oliver in the back of the head. Getting knocked out he slides off his broom down the thirty or so feet he was in the air to the ground. She heard Potter yelling something. Running to where he fell, she screamed his name. She got to him and hands her niece back the Fleur and starts looking him over. Not even engaged for twelve hours and he gets himself injured! He is supposed to be a professional. Lucky for him Hermione is in training to become a Medi-Witch. "Hermione what's wrong with him?" Hermione was already next to him with her wand out, by this time the rest of the guys had landed and Percy was just standing there with a small smile of his face.

"Oi, what are you smiling at Perce?" Charlie asked landing next to his younger brother.

"Do you guys really think this is the first time this idiot got hit by a quaffle? Last season he was in St. Mungos for three weeks from being knocked out by a bluger." Alice got angry for a second before realizing that this was Percy speaking. Percy Weasley. Oliver's best mate. Of course he would know if this is nothing to worry over. He knows more about never thought of Percy having a best friend. Let alone someone as calm as she is staring at Oliver he starts to come he looks at Alice. Has she been this pretty all day?

"Oi Alice, where's de baby? Wurnt dey On err 'ip? It nae 'urt nae is it?" Oliver ask slurring slightly. As a result his accent is thicker than anyone there has ever heard it.

"You mean Victorie? She's fine, she's back with her mummy. How are you?" Alice asked him softly.

"Me? Aye fine! So that's nae your child?" Oliver asked searchingly.

"No, that's Bills girl. If you're feeling better we better go eat before mum kills us all." Alice said with a small smile. She helps him up and the whole lot start walking over to the house.

"You gave me a scare Oliver." Alice said holding him up walking to the house. Everyone else has already gone ahead of them.

"Sorry lass, just a wee bump. Aint no big thin'. Had lots on de job." Oliver replied. For some reason Alice felt responsible for him. Helping him sit himself down at his seat, she takes the seat next to him. Once they sit Molly allows for everyone to start eating. Mrs. Weasley watches as everyone eats their fill. It has been a long time since she has had all seven of her children there. Plus some of her adopted there. She wondered why Alice and Oliver were there that night. She knew they were the twins and Percy's best friends. Or why Hermione was there, she hoped that the girl would be paired up with one of hers around. She decided this moment is a good time for engagement announcements.

"Okay kids, it's time to let us know who you've been matched up with. I know this law is horrible and you're all doing so well at keeping good. We will start oldest to youngest. Starting with Charlie." Molly finished looking at her second oldest to start.

Charlie stands up and so does Lisa.

"Lisa and I got paired up. No word yet when's the wedding." Charlie said sitting back down.

Percy stands alone.

"Got my letter a few minutes before I showed up here. I got a girl names Bree Anderson. Haven't met her yet." Percy sits down. George stands up

"Angela and I are getting married on August 15th Mum." Georges says with the biggest grin. Fred stands up awkwardly and so does Hermione. Molly can't help but smile. Not the son she expected but one of them none the least.

"Uh Hermione and I got matched. No word on a wedding." Fred sits down with a nervous sideways glance to Hermione. He is receiving glares from Ron.

Ron stands up with an angry look on his face.

"While dear old Freddie here got paired with someone he knows, I got paired with Ahrisa Rosalind. Whoever she may be. Sent her an Owl before coming here." He said sitting down a little more forcefully than intended.

Ginny stands with the largest grin.

"Harry and I are engaged! Wedding is on October 31st." Ginny said almost bouncing off the wall.

All that left was Alice and Oliver. She didn't know who should announce this.

"Oliver, you're older you can go first, then Alice." Molly said sweetly.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, Alice won't need to go next. She and I have been paired and the wedding will be September 19th." He announced formally. He sat back down and looked around. Fred ad George sit there with a smug look on their faces. They were shocked though at how quickly they had set a date. Fred has yet to even talk to Hermione.

"Well Oliver, Alice will make a very lovely wife, and with that lets have dessert shall we?" Molly says as she whips out her wand and summons the best looking cake Alice has seen her make yet. One of the best benefits of being the twin's friend, Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking.

After dinner and dessert, Alice bids the Weasley's good bye and heads to Oliver's for a night cap of getting to know her new husband, Oliver Wood.

 **Ok Guys! Im done with say one! It only took 4 Chapers! I have no idea how well this story is going or where it is going but i can assure i am not done! If anyone reads my Seer Annastasia story I am sorry about the lack of update! It is 100X easier to write and think as a 20 year old then a 11 year old! Any who if anyone has any suggestions i would love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice awoke in her flat a few days after she had met Oliver. Recapping on her week so far, she went to work and found out she was getting married. She met her soon to be husband, and today they were going on a night she met him they had stayed up late talking about what they liked and didn't like and who they were. They had started a routine of Alice going over and then spending the day talking, taking of what Oliver had planned she got up and got dressed. Muggle clothes or Wizard? Unsure she walks to her kitchen and sees a letter on her table. It was a note from Oliver;

 _Alice,_

 _I'll be there at 8 am sharp. Wear Wizards robes._

 _~Oliver Wood_

So He made the choice for it is. She takes a look at the clock and see what time it is.

7:55 am

SHIT! Oliver will be here in five minutes! Alice ran around trying to get ready when she heard the doorbell. With the hairbrush in hand she opened the door.

"Oliver, you're early." Alice says looking slightly disheveled.

"No right on time, didn't you get my owl?" He ask wondering why she was panicked. Maybe her boyfriend is still home. "You right?" He asked looking around her.

"I am thanks. Just woke up later than usual. Just tired from yesterday." Alice said moving aside to let him in. Running back to her bathroom to finish getting ready she left Oliver alone to wander her home.

Oliver wandered around looking at everything. It was a small standard London flat. The kitchen was bright yellow and connected with the living room. In her living room was a warm purple and held lots of pictures. Moving pictures of what looked like her and her parents stood above the mantle. Did she take it? Or did she come from a magical family?

Alice walked out to see Oliver looking at a picture of her and her parents. It was taken right before her last year at Hogwarts, right after Voldemort came back. She decided to wear a sun dress with her wizard's robes and shoes. Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"If you want to meet them we can have dinner there tonight, if you want." Alice said looking at him fully for the first time this morning. He had a plain t-shirt on and some dark denim jeans under robes. Every muscle sculpted in his shirt.

"May as well, considering I'm about to throw you to the wolves. My mother flooed me last night 'requesting' we come for brunch so she can meet you. That's where we are heading now, for brunch." Oliver said sheepishly.

"Alright, back to Scottland then?" Alice said walking up to Oliver. She thought he was a Muggle, assumed he would take her via side along. As she walked up he puts his arm around her shoulders gripping her tightly. She was right.

They landed in front of the largest house Alice has ever seen. It had large doors and ivy going up the building.

"This is your parents' home? Then you're from an old pureblood family. Oh my merlin. You're not considered a blood traitor to your family are you? My mother's muggle you know, is this safe?" Alice said rumbling. This was a bad idea. She would be abused for being half muggle. She wonders if they will recognize her last name. Her father is a pureblood but the last male with the name. Everyone thought his line had died out and she was a random muggle born with the same name.

"They're a little on the old ways but for the most part they're fairly modern." Oliver says to her holding her hand. He could tell she was scared. She must be a muggle born.

Then, as they're standing there, a woman in robes comes out.

"Oliver why on earth are you standing out here, come in!" This women says looking at Oliver. As they walked up to her Alice noticed that they were still holding hands. The woman led them into the home and there stood a tall stoic man who looked a lot like Oliver.

"Father." Oliver said, letting go of her hand and walking over to shake his father's, then his father took him and gave him a huge hug.

"Ollie my boy, who is this lovely lady." Oliver's dad says looking straight at Alice.

"Da, this is Alice Hexum, my fiancé'." Oliver says calmly, Alice knew she wouldn't be able to say the word.

"Fiancé'? Oliver you 'ave been busy. But I see no ring. 'ave you gotten yourself in trouble son? Does ye mother know?" Oliver's father asked eyeing Alice. She didn't look pregnant to him. She still has yet to be introduced.

"We'll discuss it all over brunch. I'm starved." Oliver says, leading Alice to the dining room. Oliver sat down on one side of the long dining room table and motions for Alice to do the same thing.

"Alice, this is my father Liam, and my mother Elizabeth. Mother, father, this is Alice." Oliver says waiting for the food to arrive. A woman comes in and serves them all and leaves the room.

"Oliver, please explain 'ow you came to be engaged. We didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Liam asked while buttering his toast.

"Oh honey he wasn't, weren't you listening last night when I told you about the new marriage law? Oliver has to get married to this young lady here. When's the wedding son, have you decided?" Elizabeth asked looking at her son. Both of Oliver's parents have yet to notice Alice.

"Alice thought September 19th would be a nice day and I agree with 'er. I would like to 'ave it 'ere at the manor, out next to the lake." Oliver said with some authority. He knew how his parents would be wary of anyone marrying into the Wood family. They may be pureblood on the right side of things, but his family were still pure bloods.

"Why so soon young lady?" Liam ask Alice peering over his glasses. He wonders if he can pull some strings in the ministry to get his son exempt.

"It was just a date to choose from, and if I recall Oliver starts his training season in October. And by deciding this early we guarantee the ministry approved official." Alice replied nervously. She didn't think she would get the twelfth degree.

"Mhm I see, and how do you benefit from this Miss-" Liam asked again staring her down.

"Hexum, Miss Hexum, and I don't. No offense to Oliver, he seems like a fine man, but I am simply following the law. Hopefully in time we will fall in love, or at least tolerate each other well enough to elude our children into thinking so." Alice said gaining some back bone. Why would someone be so interrogating?

"Hexum…Hexum…Liam didn't you know a Hexum back at school?" Elizabeth asked off handedly. She knew this was required by law otherwise her son was to lose his wand. She was thankful for the law to be honest. She was starting to wonder if the line would die with her son.

"Err yes I did dear, Alphonse Hexum. Bright young man. Nae kids though. Though we ne'er 'eard from the man after he quit the ministry. Think he died in the first war." Liam responded still looking at Alice. "Now child, what do I 'ave to pay you to make you go away?"

"Alphonse Hexum? You knew my father?" Alice said distracted from the conversation. No one has ever mentioned the connection with her last name. She has never flaunted it with how the world was, so it was better to be thought a muggle born than to be known blood traitors and knowing where your family lived. At least as a muggle born she could hide.

"Alphonse is your father? I thought the law prohibited same blood status?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh it does, my mother is a muggle. That is why he left the wizarding world. To be with her. So while my father is a pureblood, I am not."

"Alice, you live in a muggle apartment building, I picked you up there this morning." Oliver states confused by all of this. So the moving pictures…her father had them taken.

"Yes, and? You live in muggle village, don't you? Living with muggles is easier, when they don't know who you are they don't pry." Alice stated. She loved living with muggles.

"Well-" Liam started.

"Father, enough. Under the law her and I are to ge' married. There is nothing any of us can do about it so we must make do with what we 'ave. Alice 'ere is associated with the Weaselys. The Hexum family, when they were active in the wizard community was respected, I assume they still are?-" Oliver looks over to Alice and she nods slowly, few people knew that. "-There is no fear of her taking the family the exclusion of it being by force you would 'ave thought this was a perfectly acceptable bond." Oliver finished.

"I do son, I just have to worry as head of this family, for our line to continue and for you. You have made quite a name for yourself as a keeper."

"I didn't know he played Quidditch until he told me. I don't fancy much for the sport but it's his career and I would never ask him to stop unless he was damaging his health." Alice said adding the last part. She could see the smile Oliver made.

"With that settled, mother I trust you will help Alice take care of wedding prep? Anything she wants make sure she has, I just ask for it to be a small wedding." Oliver says leaning back into his chair. He takes hold of Alice's hand. This is the woman he will be with forever. He may as well start treating her like his wife now. He would treat her as if he loved her until he does. It was only proper.

"Oh, I don't want anything crazy. I don't have a lot of money to spend, so I was thinking something very small." Alice said panicking. If he came from this kind of society, what kind of wedding would be expected of her? She didn't have a lot of money herself. She knew if she asked her parents would foot the bill but she wouldn't ask that of them. Her father ran away from elite pureblood society not to be thrusted back into it.

"The money will be taken out of my vault" Oliver began.

"No Oliver, I couldn't ask that of you." Alice started. His parents bore witness to how truly humble this girl was. Their son offered to pay for anything her heart decided and she was refusing, trying to pay for it herself.

"Alice, this is as much as my wedding as yours, let me pay." Oliver said looking into her eyes. He wanted to know what kind of wedding they would have. Is she one who fancied herself a princess? Or a girl who simply wants to enjoy the day getting married?

"Oliver, I think it is time you moved into the main house. As an engagement gift from us, Alice dear, let me take you shopping to redecorate the whole house." Elizabeth said smiling at Alice. She was going to have a daughter in law. A grandchild. And she could see Oliver already cared for this girl.

"Mam nae Alice and I can live in my cottage, or her flat, or we can find a house to buy." Oliver said in protest. The house on the other side of the hill in which his cottage lays belonged to his family. He was only staying in the cottage because the manor is far too large for just him.

"Oliver, you're going to be a married Wood. You need a house with lots of privacy. The RI'ocht an tsuaimhnis is a good place for a young starting family." Liam said.

"Oliver, if it means so much to your parents, maybe we should consider it? We haven't even talked about where we will live after we get married. Or anything of the sort." Alice said softly. There was enough arguing for one morning.

"You're right. Mam, Da, thank you for the food, I'm going to take Alice to see the lake and then we'll be off." Oliver says leaving the table. They take their leave and start walking down the garden path.

"I'm sorry about them. I told ye I was throwin ya to the wolves. They aren't as pureblood supremacy and they family has only had one heir for as long as anyone can overly concerned who I marry. It's not like I can mess up and pass the title onto a brother. And it's not like the Weasely's who have nothing really to pass on." Oliver said sitting under a willow tree next to the lake.

"That manor is a legacy. If I move in, I'll be expected to take my father's place as the head of the Wood family. It'll be so…"

"Real." Alice offered.

"Yea real. Anyways, where do you want to go? Anywhere you want I'll take you. I want to get to know you some more." He said lifting his head off the ground.

"I know just the place to go Oliver Wood."


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys I just realized some inconsistency, Alice did not know Oliver was a pure blood, I know in the first chapter she knew but I decided the flow of the story is better that she didn't .I also realize that I called Alice's father Jackson in chapter 1 but Allophones later, I'll be going back to fix both of these…so I'll leave it up to a vote what name to pick. I'll let you know the answer in the next chapter so vote! Also I'm really sorry it's been so long since an update. Life is insanely crazy. I'll try to be more regular!**

"Where are we going Alice?" Oliver asked as she pulls him to the property edge so she could aperate them.

"I was thinking we…well, you'll see. You haven't spent much time in the muggle word have you?" Alice asked

"Nae, not particularly. Why?" He asked the question suspiciously.

"Perfect!" Alice took his hand and spun on the spot. They landed in the back alley way of Alice's favorite ice-cream parlor on the river Thames.

"We're getting ice-cream, then muggle watching on the board walk." Alice said walking around the building. The Parlor was bright purple and called 'Cold Cream'. It was the best building he had ever seen in a muggle town. Alice ordered them two chocolate cones, making they're way back out of the shoppe. They walked along the edge of the river and sat at a bench.

"This place is my favorite place to watch people at. Think about it, everyone we see, none of them know anything about magic. Everything they know they can take it at face value. Tell me Oliver, when was the last time you didn't have to do a revealing spell on your mail? In my adult life I have never had the assurance to open my mail safely. I have never been in the wizarding world after dark. But them? There is no danger. No death eaters, no curses. Just simplicity."

"Alice, 'ow old were you when you joined the Order?" Oliver asked looking at her soft features harden. She looked so old at that moment. The twenty year old in front of him suddenly looked so much older in her eyes. The bright happy look she normally had was replaced with the same eyes he had. The look of someone who had seen war. But hers were different. Oliver was born during the first war, raised hearing the stories, but her? She was raised in a magic family but she was surrounded by muggles. She has a world to miss. His was just the result.

"When I was seventeen I joined Dumbledore's Army with Fred and George. After they left I stayed with the DA. I left Hogwarts that year, and I asked the twins what they were doing about the war. It had just became official and I had just turned eighteen. They asked me to come over for dinner with their mum and dad. That week I joined. They asked if I wanted to help so badly, would I risk my life to stop this war. Well the answer was natural. Molly, bless her heart, she tried to talk me out of it. But I had to, so people like my dad would be safe and muggles like my mum didn't need to be protected from 'our kind'. What made you fight? Rich, Pureblood and a quidditch star? All you had to do was stay put and keep quiet and you would have never had an issue." Alice asked finishing her ice-cream and tossing it in the nearby bin.

She looked sadder. Quieter.

"A professor once told me what is right is nae necessarily the easy road. I 'onestly didn't think I would make it this far. I joined at nineteen. Just after tha' boy was killed at the tri wizard tournament. Unlike most purebloods, I trust Potter one hundred percent. When 'e said 'e was back, 'e was back. I don't think I'm any better than Muggleborns. As they couldn't fight for themselves since they were being prosecuted in the masses, I needed te help. My parents didn't approve. Risking the only heir. I didn't care though. Besides, if I married a cousin, which I would 'ave to in order to marry a pureblood, I'd likely raise the next Bellatrix as revenge for sitting out."

Alice couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Do you realize WE are going to have children? Two to be exact. Oh Oliver, where are we going to live?" Alice kept giggling.

"What is so bloody funny?" Oliver asked confused.

"This! We are thrusted into this situation! And we are less prepared for it then battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Alice was now laughing like a mad man and Oliver couldn't help but notice the velvety flow it had.

"We are, aren't we? 'ow bout this? Why don't we go to the manor next week and you can take a did promise mi mum we would consider it." Oliver said watching her. He hated the manor. He hated everything it stood for. But she agreed to look at it. Maybe to placate his mother or because of her own curiosity, he doesn't know.

"When is dinner with your folks?" Oliver said looking at his watch. The ice cream was nice but he was hungry.

"Let's go then" She wouldn't admit it but she was starving.

As they arrived at her parents' house, she smelled the same honey suckle she had a few days prior.

"What is that smell?" Oliver asked landing in front of the London home.

"Honeysuckle, you don't find it in the wizarding world. It's the smell of home." Alice speaks as she turns to look at him, the look in his face said wonders. He has never seen a muggle home and all he felt and saw was happiness. They walked through the fence and up the walk to the front doors. The garden looked amazing. He wondered if they used magic to keep it like this or if her muggle mother did it.

Alice knocked on the door loudly. She was nervous for her family to meet Oliver. Her mother, if push comes to shove, was pretty laid back but her father, her father was a wizard and could easily get into a messy ordeal.

"Alice dear! You're on time! That's great! This must be Oliver, nice to meet you dear." Her mother had answered the door and was being her cheerful self. She was so happy to have a man in her daughter's life. All the girl did was work and hang out with Fred and George. She had hoped she would start dating one of them but she had made it clear that they were just friends. She lets them in and brings them into the living room.

"You have a lovely 'ome Mrs.'exum." Oliver says in his thick Scottish burr.

"Oh thank you Oliver, take a seat in the living room, dinner is almost done." Her mother said running into the kitchen.

Alice saw her father coming down the stairs. Now's the moment of truth. Friend or foe? Oliver Wood couldn't be that bad. She means, he knew the twins. Her father stood at the bottom of the stairs and eyes the boy. Then looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Hello dear! You're on time! This must be Oliver." Mr. Hexum stated staring at the boy.

"'ello Mr. 'exum 'ow are you?" Oliver reached out to shake his hand. Alice's father extended his hand to shake. As much as he wanted to dislike the boy marrying his little girl he knew it to be law if she didn't want to carry out her life as a muggle.

Mrs. Hexum came in and announced dinner was ready after a few minutes of small talk. They all trooped into the dining room and sat around the table. Oliver growing up in a manor and attending school in the castle was amazed at the intimacy of the dining room. After they sat down dinner was served and even though there was three qualified wizards in the house and only one muggle insisted on dishing up everyone herself. He was raised that if muggles ever found out about magic that they would try and take advantage of it and harbor it for their own selfish uses. And here he was in a muggle/magic mixed home and he barley saw any sign of magic. He sat eating in silence only occasionally adding to the conversation. He knew his time was coming.

"So Oliver what was is you do again?" ask as desert is being served.

"I play Quidditch for the Puddlemoore United team. Keeper." Oliver replied in a short direct answer. He didn't want to brag that he was THE best Keeper in the league.

"Right, so you make a fair share of money to support a wife then I presume." Mr. Hexum added.

"Aye." What was this man getting at?

"Where do you live?"

"I own a small cottage in Scotland." Oliver didn't know if the man would be ok with his daughter living so far away even if they aperate back and forth. He didn't fancy the thought of living in London though.

"Big enough for children?"

"Aye"

"What side of the war were you on?"

"I was in de order."

"NEWTS?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"How do you feel about Alice working after marriage and after children?"

"If she wants ta yea. If she don't, then a'right den."

"Right, how much money will this wedding cost me?"

This question was directed at both Oliver and Alice and threw Alice off. He was asking, so that meant he approved.

"Well I've got about 300 galleons saved up. I don't want you guys to have to spend anything." Alice started in.

"Nonsense honey-" Her mother started speaking for the first time since the interrogation started.

Oliver interrupted.

"If ye doon mind, I already offered to pay for the whole ting, Alice planning it all as well. My only request that it stays small. I doon need the entire wizarding world there."

Oliver had a feeling getting these people to accept his offer was going to be harder than his parents. He didn't do this to flaunt his wealth, he truly wanted to do this the best he can.

"Now boy, you are just starting off in sports and you don't need to be blowin' all your money on this wedding." Her father continued.

"In all respect, I 'ave a fair share of money from my contracts and also, I am the Wood 'eir. Money isn't exactly an issue." With those words, he realized who his daughter was marrying. A pureblood aristocrat. She was marrying into some serious money and title. He wondered if she could handle it considering she was not raised for it. It was the world she belonged to, but not a world she had known.

"How much are you estimating?" He asked.

"I set aside roughly 80,000 Galeons." Oliver replied. This man wanted to make sure his daughter would be taken care of and he would show it.

Alice almost fell out of her chair. She thought she could cover most things with her measly 300g. But 80,000?! That seems to be way too much started to argue but caught her mother's eye.

"I'll match your 80,000. Make sure my little girl has everything she wants that day." He said walking over to the desk in the room. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the desk and it transformed into a wizards desk, best looking one Oliver has ever seen as pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote of it

'I Mr. Hexum Authorize 80,000 gallons from Vault 3894 to Oliver Wood Vault.'

He handed it to Oliver and he stood amazed. His own family Vaults were 3346. Meaning the Hexum family was older than his own.

Alice was startled at the amount of money her father just transferred. But she was happy when her mother called for tea in the living room, which was a great choice seeing as by the time they were leaving there was laughter and pleasantness. All in all it was a successful meeting of the parents.

They had been dating for a week, sort of engaged for a week. And now they were about to go to the twins house for Alice's' Monday night dinner. She and Hermione had been there for a few hours cooking while the twins were in the shop. Angie was at her parents' house doing some wedding planning and was going to meet them in time for dinner.

At the time, Alice did not know that Oliver had never been to the twins apartment. She was busy cooking and talking to the younger witch helping her.

"So how are you and Freddie doing?" Alice asked her while trying to find a usable knife in their kitchen.

"Good I guess. We're looking at getting married on December 31st, kind of let us get to know each other the right way you know? They're opening a new store in Hogsmead, they bought out Zonkos. There's a flat above there. Fred thinks we should live there. I think-"

Alice stops the girl.

"Hermione, you're rambling again."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just, so scared. This is out of my comfort zone. Even when Ron and I were dating it was mostly me studying for my NEWTS and going to work. We had a comfort level from being friends. I never thought of a romantic relationship with Fred. He's just so-"

"Fred like?"

"Yea."

"Have you seen his recipes for the stuff they make? They come up with all of it by hand. Fred is a genius with potions and charms, I think you guys can bond there."

Alice said giving the girl a smile.

"Ello? Ya ladies 'ere? Smells good!" Oliver was entering the apartment via the floo.

"In the kitchen, Oliver!" Alice yelled. He would never admit how much he liked the sound of that. Walking into the kitchen he sees Alice standing in the kitchen with an apron on inspecting a knife.

"Plan on using that on those twins?" Oliver was looking at the knife cautiously taking a step back.

"No! I bought them a good set the first year they were here! I have no clue what they did with them!"

"We use them down stairs in our basement to cut ingredients" Fred had just entered the room. Still dressed in his work robes. "Hello Hermione, you're looking lovely as ever." Fred bowed to her and waltzed into his room to change.

Alice looked at the witch who just stood there blushing so hard she could have given the Weasley's a run for it.

"Well then…what can I do to 'elp?" Oliver was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Could you set the table?"

"nae a problem."

Oliver had never been to the twins apartments before. He was still coming to terms that his sweet, selfless and pretty girlfriend was the twin's best friend.

And then he heard the boom.

"GEORGE FABIEN WEASLEY! FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHY THE HELL WAS THERE FIREWORKS IN THE OVEN!" Alice started screaming off the top of her head.

George had just stuck his head into the front door of the flat looking wide eyes.

"I see you George Weasley! Get your ass in here now! You knew Hermione and I were making dinner tonight. You knew we had to use the oven! You also know that the poor girl is nervous of having to marry Fredrick. And you pull a stunt like this! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Alice finished waving her wooden spoon in front of his face. Oliver now understood how she was friends with them as George started apologizing to Hermione and her. He had never seen a Weasley twin apologize for a prank a day in his life. She could _handle_ the likes of them. Put them in their place. Maybe he misspoke about her being sweet all too soon.

As the night wore on Alice finished with the food and Angie showed up just in time. Sitting down to eat (Fred had magically enhanced the table to sit the six of them.) Alice sat next to Oliver and started scooping up his food onto his plate. After she finished with his plate she took a look around to inspect every others plate.

"George put more veggies on there."

"Fred, too much meat is bad for your blood. Remember what the healer said? You won't get desert that way."

She was mothering them. Like she had done since they were eleven. Oliver saw this and was awestruck. He looked at his plate and saw it had the perfect balance of meat veggies and potatoes to fill him and to keep him fit.

After dinner, Alice deemed it since she and Hermione cooked, the rest of them are to clean up. Fred and George stood up automatically and started gathering plates and Angie and Oliver stumbled over the process. Oliver always had servants to help since he never ate at his cottage. And Angie still lived with her folks so she hasn't learned to do enough 'housewife' spells as her mother calls them.

After the cleaning was done, now came the part that Alice and the twins loved. Games. Usually it was just the three of them so now they could play games like charades and her muggle card games.

Fred was eyeing the crowd. He noticed with the amount of people they had they could play his favorite game.

"Let's do charades!" he shouted

"Teams? Two or three?" Hermione asked.

"Why two of course!" Alice laughed.

"Why would we want to-" George started

"-Split one person from there other?" Fred finished.

"Course we could split up Angie and George. I do think they have the unfair advantage." Alice added in while George looked at her with a mock look of betrayal.

With their teams set they went into the night with laughs and lots and lots of butterbeer and firewiskey. By the end of the night, as predicted George and Angie won seventeen, Fred and Hermione won six and Oliver and Alice won eleven. Course, poor Hermione had Fred as a partner, which meant at one point in the game (and enough drinks) he was on his hands and knees and turning his right leg to and fro his behind.

"What on earth is that?" George laughed when the round was done.

"A Charmeleon. I read about them in one of Hermione's books!" Fred said back. Hermione was blushing like mad to know that Fred actually took the time to read her books.

At around three in the morning, the girls went into George's room to sleep and the twins went into Fred's. Mrs. Weasley was due at seven to help Hermione with wedding planning so to ease her and Hermione nerves they slept like this.

After they fell asleep it was just Alice and Oliver in the living room of the twins flat. Oliver had opted not to drink. A very drunk Alice was sitting on the floor crossed legged looking at Oliver.

"Oh dear. *giggle* How am I *giggle* Going to get home?" Alice asked.

"Aye 'ave a spare room if you would like to sleep there. If ye use the floo now, you will end up in de wrong 'ome." Oliver didn't want her out of his sight this drunk.

She nodded. After helping her up he decided to risk side along with her. The fireplace was good if you were by yourself but to squeeze two people in there would be a bad idea. After thinking about the outskirts of his cottage he spun on sight holding Alice in his arms. As they landed he saw his house and helped her in. She fell onto the couch and laughed.

At that moment Oliver heard movement upstairs. Pulling out his wand, he went up stair looking back to Alice to make sure she is ok. He saw a shadow underneath the second bedroom door and slammed in to see his teammate Dylan Hessler.

"Hey mate, I thought you weren't coming home tonight." Dylan says confused.

"What made you think that?" Oliver asked.

"Oh nothing. You just said you had a date. My girl and I had a bit of a turn and she kicked me out." The other boy said

"Oliver?" Alice murmurs coming up the stairs. Her light, oversized, over shirt was off along with her socks and shoes showing her in a very tight low cut spaghetti string tank top and her jeans.

"Damn Wood, is that the girl you have to marry?" Hessler says looking at him.

"Jest go ta sleep ya slimy bastard, an keep ya filthy eyes off her. Be out before she wakes." Oliver said to Hessler walking over Alice.

"Bit o' change o' plans. You're sleeping in my bed and I'll be on de couch." Oliver explains while walking her down the hall to his room.

"Nooooooo I don't want to put you out of your own bed Oliver! We are adults. We can sleep in the same bed!" Alice says slurring her words. She stumbled on the last step and fell into Oliver's arms. He was able to feel the softness of her skin against his. He laid her down into his bed and tried to walk away she grabbed his shirt.

"No Oliver, stay. Please." She murmured under her breath. He looked down at her curled up in his bed. He couldn't say no to that. It was just sleep after all. He slipped of his shoes and got into his sweats and old t-shirt and crawled into bed with his future wife. She rolled over with her eyes closed and kissed him ever so gently on the lips.

"Good night Oliver, my dear."

Alice woke up and saw Oliver there next to her. Oh no, did they? She looked under the covers, all her clothes were still on. Oh good. What happened last night? Whenever she gets with the twins her wild side come out. With her head throbbing she went downstairs to settle out breakfast and maybe some coffee. She slipped down stairs and went into the kitchen and saw a young man sitting at the table. Raising her wand she walks in.

"Who are you and why are you here." She states pointing her wand and the stanger in Oliver's kitchen.

"Ahhh he's not going to like this." The stranger said to Alice standing up. He reached for his wand and-

"Expelliamus, Stupefy!" Alice yelled.

"What's going on!" Oliver yelled, running down the stairs with his wand in his hand. His eyes fell onto Alice with her wand pointed at Dylan, him stunned.

He stared laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny Oliver? There is an Intruder in your house! Go call the Aurors!" Alice yelled.

"'e isn't no intruder! 'e is my teammate. Alice, this is Dylan Hessler, Chaser. 'e was supposed to be gone by time you wake up. Sorry dear." Oliver replied to Alice lazily releasing Dylan from his restraints.

"Oi Oliver can't you control-"

"Finish that sentence 'essler and you'll be limpin' for a week." Oliver threatened. Alice had already passed him and started breakfast. She was embarrassed that she stunned one of Oliver's team mates. She is a future Qudditch wife and she stuns one of them. She'll just make breakfast, thank Oliver for keeping her safe last night and head over to the twins shop to work some.

"Alice wha are you doin'?" Oliver asked walking into the kitchen.

"Cooking for the three of us."

"Three?"

"You, me, and Dylan."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, he's leaving."

"We will feed him first. He is our guest!" Oops. Our? She doesn't live here.

Oliver noticed. He liked that. Our.

"As you wish, dear." Oliver replied happily. Our. Our guest. He went on to finish his morning before breakfast.

"Mum." Oliver is drinking tea with his mother the day after the dinner he had at the Weasley's. He has been turning an idea bout his head since last night and he knew just the woman to go to. Alice was at the twins shop and Dylan was gone.

"Yes dear?" His mother asked.

"I was thinking abou' getting Alice an engagement ring. She'll be returning to work next week and I don' want 'er to 'ave any troubles." Oliver says. He wanted the girl to have something. He didn't love her but he liked her. A lot. She made him smile and relaxed. Her casual laid back manner that's wasn't all too different from the twins was a perfect counter to his uptight ways. And the kiss, he has no idea whether or not she will remember it but he did and the fire he felt at that moment.

"Ahhhh! That's fantastic! What were you thinking dear?" His mother was ecstatic! She dreamed of the day she would have a daughter in law and it was coming fast!

"Errrrrr, I don' know. I didn' nae know if I should buy 'er a new one or if she would prefer a 'eirloom." Oliver says searchingly.

"Well I 'ave an 'eirloom if ye want it. It was ye Grannys." His mother sets her tea down and walks out of the sun room that they were sitting in. A few minutes later she walks in with a beautiful goblin made silver box. It had intricate Celtic knots engraved into it with Fiodh on the top. This box had to be old if it had there name in Gaelic written on it. The Wood family was very old with roots tied into druid magic. They believed in the power of nature and the elements, but as the centuries progressed they became blended in with normal wizarding society. Their family name even changed in order to be more accepting to the searbhag. She set the box in front of Oliver and sat back down.

"Your granny's ring has been in our family for centuries."

Opening the box slowly he looks at the ring in front of him. A five carat pear shape diamond sat in the center of the goblin forged platinum ring. With two pear shapes on each side 1.5 carat each pointing out. Embedded on the inside of the band is 4 colored stones. One ruby to represent fire. One emerald to represent earth. One blue topaz to represent air and one blue sapphire to represent water. There was a matching band with round diamonds spinning around the whole band. Each diamond had a different rune engraved on it.

"Mum this is, this is too much!"

Oliver couldn't ever think of taking that ring. When he said an heirloom he was thinking they had some loose stone in a vault somewhere that he could have set. He wanted it to come from the heart but still wanted to show her father her was not a cheap man and buy the setting. Pureblood of status normal frown on not spending money on things. And seeing as this is a sort of a courtship, and it didn't go as it should have, he thought a ring in price would compensate it.

"Nonsense. She should 'ave this ring. I can see great things coming to the both of you."

"but mum-" Oliver began.

"No but mum me. As the next head of our family I expect you to take it. I have the matching ring for you."

As Oliver left his mother's house he didn't know he was being watched. She was watching him aperate out of the area. She looked down at the paper she had in her hand. It was a picture of him from his Hogwarts days with three words at the bottom.

 _KILL OLIVER WOOD_


End file.
